Italian Werecat
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: Theres a new boy in school whos from italy.He gets invited to Ethans house. When he getts there an unbreakable bond happens between him and Jane.Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara POV**

I looked at the new student from Italy. He's so cute!

"Sara!" Erika clapped her hands in front of my face.

"Um sorry what?" she chuckled. Then smiled. (Pretty much a rare event now-a-days )

"If you like him that much ask him out?" She asked me.

"You mean on a date date? No. I don't have the guts for that." Erika rolled her eyes and went over to him. They started talking. After a few minutes she came back.

"I just scored you a date for tonight." she said.

"Not tonight! I have to babysit!"

"Can't Jane watch herself? She's almost 13!" **(an:I'm gonna say Jane is 12 because it fits this story better.) **I sighed.

"Well then he can come over and watch videos with you guys. There fixed it." she walked away. Luca came up to me. I started to freak out.

"Hola Sara. I can't wait for our date tonight." he said with his adorable accent.

"About that I have to babysit tonight so mabe you can come by and we can hang while I watch the kid?" I asked praying he wouldn't reject me.

"Ok. See you soon." He walked away. I wonder how badly this will go...

*****that night*****

"I dont know what you girls all see in that Luca character." Ethon said.

"Hes good looking."

"Hes italian."

"He can sing." we all stated.

"I havent met him yet." Jane said.

"Well he's relly cute!" I herd the doorbell go off and I ran to the door.

"Hola Sara." he was holding a rose.

"Hi...wont you come in." he stepped into the house. He went to the living room. I followed behind him as he looked around.

"Luca these are my friends. You know Erika. Benny and Rory are in the kitchen. That is Ethon and that is Ethon's little sister Jane." he smiled at everybody then looked at Jane . He stood there in shock looking at her and not moving at all. He walked tords her. Jane looked at him

"H-hi." Jane blushed crimson. Luca smiled and kissed her hand

"_Bella._" he softly whispered. He then handed her the rose. What in the world just happened?

**Ooooo... I see some tension growing here! Review if your likeing the story so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane POV**

I looked into his eyes and all I wanted for him to do is grab me in his arms and hold me as tight as possible... he 's holding my hand and I have nothing to say to him.

"Whats going on here?" Sara asked. (More like yelled)

_"Forever mine. beautiful Jane." _d-did I just understand italian?

"I'm sorry ..what?" Benny asked. Luca turned to him.

"I'm sorry but me and Jane need to be alone for a moment." he said. He picked me up in the bridle position then ran out the door. He was running faster the a human should... Mabe even vampire... Suddenly he stopped. I looked at my surrondings. We were at... the cemetary. He put me on my feet.

"Why are we here?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Kiss me Jane!" he demanded. My cheeks got red.

"What?!" I asked unser if I heard him right. He grabbed my hands.

"I cant exsactly tell you why right now ,but I connected with you the minute I first saw you." he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close ,while his other hand rested on my cheek. "

"Kiss me." he whisperd. I blushed then started to leand in. I closed my eyes. He leaned in and collided his lips with mine. My heart went a million miles a second. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist then lifted me up. I ran my hands through his hair and he made a noise that sounded similar to a cat purring. He pulled away.

"Wow."

**Ethan POV**

He ran off.. WITH MY SISTER! I grabed my bag and headed for the door.

"Come on Sara we need to go find her." I said to the vampire sitting on the couch clearly stunned.

"Your sister ran off... with my date..." she said for the seventh time.

"No mater how many times you say it it doesnt make it less true." Benny said then grabbed his jacket then we left. It was easy to track them down. We were just outside the cematary gates when I herd-

"Wow." It was janes voice.

"Your lips are so soft... I could kiss them all night..." Oh HELL no!I ran into the creepy cematary.

"Woh!Woh!Woh!Woh! You let go of my little sister right now!" He looked to me and his eyes flashed red and fangs poped out of his mouth.

"Or. You can have her and I can walk away." He yelled something in italin at me... he sounds really pissed...

"Huu...dose anybody here speek itailian!?" I squeeked in fear.

"I do!I think he said 'leave me and my Jane alone or you will not survive the consaquences' ."

"Jane ...how do you know italian?" Erika asked astoundished. Jane shrugged her shoulders. I realy did think he was gonna come and kill me utill Jane started speeking to him.

**Jane POV**

He was getting to close to Ethan. I had to do something.

_"Luca!"_ I yelled out.He looked at me.

_"Don't hurt him hes an Idiot. Come to my room at midnight and we can carry on what we were doing." _he smiled and he came and kissed my lips

_"Untill then..._Bella._" _he kissed me one more time then he was gone. I rubbed my arm and walked back to them.

"How did you do that?" Benny asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You stool my date." Sara said. I looked to the ground

"It's not like I ment to." Sara just looked at me. We went back home and I sat on my bed waiting for Luca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane POV**

It was midnight already. I looked to my window and saw two red eyes. I opened my window and wite were cat came into my room. I looked at the features and I saw Luca in the cat.

"Luca..." I sighed in relief.

"_Me Bella.."_ he ran over and kissed my lips and put his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his bare chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sent. Carmel and peppermint. He stroked my hair. I looked up and he had a big grin and then we fell back onto the bed. I punched his arm for surprising me. He smiled and then kissed my nose. I sighed and barried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't tell Sara ,but...I'm glade you turned out to be my _Vita Socio _instead of her. I only went out with her because her friend asked me." he said.

"Umm...whats a V_ita Socio_?" I asked him confused. He sighed then thought about it.

"Have you ever watched Twilight?" he asked after a while of thinking.

"Yeah why?" I answered. What was his point?

"Well its kinda like imprinting ,but one person is their intire universe. What ever that person ask of them they do **_immediately_**. Also when the time is right eventually the Gatti Mannari ( _WereCat_ ) will turn there _Vita Socio _into a Gatti Mannari also." wow...he would do anything for me. Anything.

"_Baciami_." I demanded. He grined then pressed his lips onto mine. He stopped and looked in my eyes.

"One second." He ran out my window and came back three minutes later with a black guitar."Let me sing to you _Giovanna_." **(Italian for 'Jane'.)**

**Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That  
someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we  
can make it as long as you say it**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And**  
**tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you take one more than I**  
**would know for**  
**sure**  
**There's nothing left to say**  
**Tell me that you love**  
**me anyway**  
**Tell me that you love me anyway**  
**whoahhhhhh**

**Waking up**  
**beside yourself and what you feel inside**  
**Is being shared with someone**  
**else**  
**Nowhere to hide I don't know why**  
**But I know we can make it**  
**As long**  
**as you say it**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**

**And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than  
I would know for  
sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you  
love me anyway**

**Show me look what we found turn it around every day**  
**I**  
**can hear what you say**  
**Now I know why,I know we can make it**  
**If tell me that**  
**you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you**  
**take one more**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take**  
**your breath away**  
**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for**  
**sure**  
**There's nothing left to say**  
**Tell me that you love me anyway.**

My cheeks were flushed really red.

"That song was...beond words! You're a really good singer." he smiled. Then kissed me softly. Then it turned more. He wrapped his arms around me , he quickly pulled away and kissed up my neck. My face went bright red. He kissed my ear and I shivered.

"L-Luca..." I studderd.

"Hmm?.." he continued to kiss my neck.

"Dont you think this is kinda weird." I asked worriedly.

"No... If you love someone then age should only be a number. Your no different from a 16-year-old to me."

"B-But I'm 12." he pulled me close.

"And?..." he softly asked. I thought about it and he was right. It's only a number. Who cares? If **we're** happy then it shouldn't matter what others think.

"And nothing." I said, he smiled. I kissed his neck then his rubbed his tong on the bottom of my lip and we started to french. He pulled away and we laid next to each other underneath the blanket. I felt drowsy.

"Night Luca." I said as I was falling asleep. "Night_Giovanna.._.Hey_ Giovanna?_" I yawned. Almost asleep.

"Yes?" "I love you." I smiled. "Love...you...to." I said right before I feel asleep with my head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rory POV**

I looked in the window.I saw **MY **Jane in the arms of that over grown pussy cat!Unlike him I was going to do the gentlemen thing and wait untill she was 14 to ask her out.I fell back onto the rose bushes wanting for it to hurt so bad ,but being a vampire that not possibel.I got up and I wanted to go drown my sorrows illegally. I slipped into the bar. I got at the bar table "Straight tequila please." "ID please." he flashed his fangs and his yellow eyes. The bar tender flinched into the wall. "Just give me the drink." he made the drink and gave it me. It didnt do shit. "Hit me again" I did this thirty times and I berly felt a buzz. I crushed the cup in my hand."If I can drink this then I'll have to drink something else." I looked directly at the bar tender. I waited untill the bar was about to leave. "Wait!" he turned to me .How does Erika do this.. oh yeah!. "Hey..." I walked up to him. "How about I walk you home. You seem pretty tense." he shakily said sure and we walk to his house."Well by." he said pretty sure to get rid of me. "Dont I get a good-by kiss." "W-What!" I kissed his lips. Then down his neck untill I found his soft spot. Nobody was around. I bit into his neck fastly and drained every ounce of his blood.I ran way at vampire speed.I got to my room and cried. That person had a whole life in front of them and I just ended it... All because of my crush on an elven year old girl! I throw my lamp into the wall . Reliseing that I am a monster.

**Sorry for short chap. All I had on short notice.**


	5. Team Rory or Team Luca?

**Janes POV**

I woke up in strong arms. I smiled. My creepy cat of the night.I unrapped his arms from waste. I got up ,but then he pulled me back down. "Were do you think you going? I need my _piccolo_ _gattino. _" I grumbled. Out of all the nick names there are he picked little kitty as mine."I have school." "Ditch." I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose.I got out of his grip on my waist and grabbed some under were and cloths. I went into the bathroom and changed.I came out wearing a hollywood undead t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and some black eye make up. My parents were out for the entire week.I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I wish they were here more. I went to my room were Luca was taking off his shirt. "Umm..why are you stripping in my room?" "Oh sorry can i take a shower here." "Sure. " I tossed him a towel and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at the time "Its 9:14!" FUCK! I grumbled. "Well I'm staying home." Next thing I know I saw a wet hard Luca in my room. "Nobody else is here." "Yeah Ethan forgot about me. So I guess were staying here." "Wait were?As in you and I?Together?Alone?In a house?" "Yes retard!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not retarded!" "Its slang... go put some cloths on. I'll start breakfast. Then after that I need to clean the house 'cus Ethan and the boys left it a mess last night." I started to walk away when he grabbed me and held me to his chest and started to kiss my neck."Luca can male cats go into heat?" "No." well that's not it."Let me cook." "No I wanna make out." "LLLUUUCCCAAA..." he put me down and we both cleaned the house for a few hours.I fell back on to the sat next to me then slid me on to his lap. "Now can we have some fun?" he smiled a cheaser cat smile. I kissed his lips. He pulled me in closer wich deepened the kiss. I put my hand on the side of his face. He rubbed his tong on the bottom of my lip and i gave a little bit of entrance. His tong went around the sides of my mouth. I pulled away for breath and he started to suck and bite at my neck.I groned. He unbuttoned my pants.I started to grind against the bulge coming from his pants. He growled. He took off my shirt. He started to take off my bra. Just then the door slammed opened. "You get you filthy perverted paws of my Jane!" Rory throw Luca off of me.I looked at him. His eyes redend with anger. Oh no. He stood up and attacked started a full out battel.I stood up "Stop it both of you stop it! I have to much stress on my life as it is! More stress the an 11 year old kid can take!" teirs started streaming down my face. They stoped there fighting and looked at me with sorro in there eyes."I dont need a vampire and a werecat fighting over me.I cant..I cant.." I started a full out sob fest. They both came up to me and tryed to make me calm down. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

**Woa! What a chapter hu? So tell me wich team your on in the reviws. Team Rory or team Luca? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Janes POV**

"Jane?I'm sorry ok." "Giovanna? Tesoro mi dispiace!" "You know that I can't speak italian you jack-ass!" "Well maby that's why I'm speaking it blood sucker!" I made a rope using my dirty clouths.I tide a side of it onto one of the legs of my bed. I throw the other side out the window. I tuned out the bickering boys and started to climb down the rope. I landed in the rose bushes. I don't mind the thorns. Pain feels good to me sometimes.I decided to take a walk. When they finally realise that I'm gone they'll come looking for me. I started walking then something covered my eyes then kissed me. "Luca I'm not in the mood!" "Geuse again." I emidiotly pulled away from him. "Jessie!" "Book her girls." everything went black.

**Luca POV**

"This is all your fault!We were doing fine untill you decided to intrude on our-" "On your what?!You were about to have sex with a child!" "She has wisdom beyond her years!She can't be treated like she's 8!" "Yeah and she also cant be treated like she's 18!" "We were making out on the couch!In my family If she was that age she would have been haveing her own wedding !Among other things..." "What part of italy do you come from?!" wait... somethings not right. "And another thing!-" "Shh!" "What?" "SHHH!" this isn't right.I transformed into my half cat self.I put my cat ear onto the door."Yep just as I suspected. Theres no heartbeat." "Oh my god! Jane is dieing!I'm comeing after you baby!" I stopped him from crashing into her room."Noo. This means she snuck out and we have to go find her." I went outside to the rose bushes. "Hey..whats this?" I picked up a red piece of paper with some words written in black ink."What is it?" the blonde said next to me. "It reads._After seeing you two fight over the beauty Jane I decided to make her my wife we are gonna marry then she will bear my children then be a vampire forever. Shut up about whom made love to whom because tonight her first time will be with me. Hate, Jessie._" "We gotta go save her!" "Well no dip Sherlock!" I slapped him upside the head."Your gonna have to ride me." "Umm..I dont feel comfortable with that-" "Not like that you idiot!" I slapped him again."You can get on my back as I track down this Jessie persons smell ." he nodded his head yes. Fo the first and only time... were gonna work together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Janes POV**

I thrashed around. I had something in my mouth to keep me from talking.I was sat down on something soft.I had the blindfold taken off my face and the thing removed from my mouth ,but I was still tied up.I was in an all black room and I was sitting on a black opend the door. I looked up to see Jessie. "Hello Jane." "What the hell do you want from me jack-ass. Besideds didn't we kill you like ten times?" "It was only two times. If you werwondering how I got back my distrought mother did a spell to bring me back home. So I ended up back from the dead a thired time." "I'm gonna kill you!" he hissed. "You know I wouldn't do that if I were you.." "And why not?" he did a spell to my mirrior. I saw Ethon,Benny,and Sara being held captive in a room that looked similer to a dungen. "No!" "If you dont do what I want you to do for me well they will be killed." I gasped. "Not only will they be killed they will be killed and there own way of tortcher. Sara with have it rouph though. She will be throun into a tub of pure holy water." my eyes widend in horror. I hung my head."What do you want me to do?" I said in nearly a wisper."Well you gonna get merried!" "To who." "The person who is right infront of you." I started to cry."Alright guys...bring them in." I herd the opening and closeing of doors twice."Jane?" I looked up to see Ethon, Sarah. "Guys!" they came and hugged me."Ok so heres the plan!" Bemnny said "No Benny. There is no plan." "What so your gonna get merried to that jerk!" "Yes!Its the only way of keeping you safe." "But your so young you dont have to do this!We already-" "No you even know what if hes gonna do to you if I refuse?!" "What can he do to me thats so teribill?" "He drown you in holy water." her eyes bulged out. "Then he is gonna give Ethon and Benny to his gang and have them be there dinner for the night!" the room was quiet."But... what about Luca?" a tear streamed down my face. "Hes gonna have to live on with-out me." "But you love him." "And I love you more." "You guys are my family. If I have to give up dreams about getting merried to the RIGHT person or becomeing a werecat next to the person I love to save you guys then so be it. I rather give up my life to save yours." "But you know what hes gonna do to you?!" "Yes! And weather I like it or not I'm gonna HAVE to do it." I turned to Sarah. I gave her a warm harted smiled. "Take care of Luca for me ok? Can you promise me that?" "Were gonn make a plan! Your not gonna merry that jerk!" Sarah was on the breaking point. "Sarah?" she looked at me with teary eyes. "Promise me you'll take care of him ok? Can I count on you for that?" tears started streaming down her face. She started crying into my neck. I wanted to cry to ,but... somebody had to be the strong one. A girl came into the room "Mistress you have to get ready for the wedding now." she seemed nice. Why is she here then? Two gaurds came in and took the guys away. Then She helped me get dressed for my forced upone wedding. Uggg...

**Luca POV**

I new there had to be at least 50 vampires there. After all that time he has got to work up an army. But he dosent know that I have an army of my own. Don't worry my Giovanna. I'll promised to protect you from every thing and everything. And I'll keep that promise. I saw the huge white house I turned into my human form then ran into the house. My family was haveing a party. At LEAST three hundred people are here. _"Family! " _I yelled_. _Everyone hushed and looked at me. _"My son..." _my father walked up to me. _"What is wrong?" _I looked into my fathers eyes. I told him everything.

**Jane POV**

I walked down the isal dressed in a black wedding dress. My veil is so hard to see throo I have to hold onto Ethons arm as he leads me down to my fate."I'm sorry" I say as he hands me over to the selfish vampire who will so be my forced apon husband. I can berly see throo the veil... ,but i see enoph to think that Ethon is giveing him an angery look. I close my eyes and pretend that the vampire infront of me is my Luca. "I love you." he says to me. A tear gose down my cheek. As I say goodbye to pretend Luca and open my eyes to the harsh reality infront of me. _'Please god'_ I think _'save me' _. "Let us all rise for the vampire pledge." everyone sttod up. There was only like twelve peeple her counting me,Sarah, Ethan, and Benny who got forced to be here. "We are strong. We care not. We are the rulers of this world. Were are Vampires..." I tuned out the rest of the stupid pledge. "Dearly beloved we are gatherd here today-" "Hey I have alot of things to do today so can you just skip to they end?" I thought about the lot of things he was thinking about... that nasty perv. "Do you to take each other to be you lovely wedded vampire cupple." no. "Yes." I said in unison to Jesse. "Dose anybody aposse?" I raised up my hand. "Besides the bride?" I looked around. "Then I pronounce you vampire and-" the doors slamed open. Revileing a pissed off Luca. "Luca!" I smiled brightly. "Oh its not just me who aposses." I saw like fifty huge cats the size of horses come throw the chapple doors. "Woohoo!" Rory smashed throw the window. "Officer rory here to kick some vampire butt!" .Jessie grabed me by the arm. "If that is how it is gonna be. Then Girls." "Yes sir!" "Destore these...pets." "Attack!" Rory shouted then they all started to attack one another. Jessie started to pull me to a room with a bed in it. He locked the door. He started to unbutton his shirt. "Well I wanted to be a gentalmen ,but I'm gonna have to just do this now." my eyes widend. "I'm never gonna have sex with you!" "Oh this isn't sex..." he pined me to the bed. "This is rape."


	8. Chapter 8

**Luca POV**

"Help! Some one get him off of m-" after that I heard muffled screaming. I stopped my fighting and ran to help. I smashed a door open only to see **MY **Jane being touched and grouped by the mother-fucking "**_BLOOD-SUCKER!_ **" I went into panther form and flung him off her. I punched him and ripped him limb from . I stood up drenched in vampire blood. I looked over to Jane. Her under-were was missing her dress was torn so you could practically see her still developing breast and she was crunched in the fetal position bawling her eyes out. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. She sobbed into my chest. I stroked her hair un till she stopped crying. I heard a scream then everything went quit. It's over. I lifted her up. I started walking out of this terrible place. Rory ran up to me. "Hey Luca!" I looked at him "Keep her safe for me okay?" "That goes the same for me and Ethon. I'm practically her big brother to. And Sarah and Erica obcorse is family to." "Were all a family... and were happy to say that your our family now to." Sarah said. Ericka started walking up to me "You went out of your way to save Jane. That to me... is an automatic entrance to our Family." I smiled "Thank you. I'll be takeing her home now." I looked down to see my sleeping angel. "Alright." I started to run to her house.

**Jane POV**

I woke up on my bed next o Luca. I wrapped my arms around him. I held him tight. "Thank you." "I couldn't just leave you there." "I know... I'm your _life-long._" "Oh Jane... you are so much more to me then that. I've waited 116 years for you and I'll be dammed to let anything hurt you... your my life." I looked up to the teenaged boy who was holding me in his arms. I kissed him. I started to take off my shirt. He pulled away "Jane... it's to soo-" "I almost got my virginity taken away from me from a guy who thought I was pretty. If I'm gonna lose something this important I wanna give it to you." "Jane-" I kissed him. The kiss got more intense. I started to take my pants off. "Jane... _Marry me_." "What?!" I gasped. "_Marry me_." He got down on one knee. "_Marry me_." "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" tears started flowing out of my eyes. He kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jane**

_**( 6 weeks after the incident )**_

I sat up and stretched then looked around my room. I smiled just then my door was opend

"Happy birth-day Jane!" my parents said.

I looked behind them and Ethon was behind them with a stack of choccolet chip pancakes with ice-cream, and on the top a lite birth-day candel with the number '12' on it.

"Thanks guys!" I said with a large smile on my face.

"And that's not all..." dad took a present out of his back poket then through it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out." I opened the lid on it.

"No way!" I snatched them out of the box.

"Tickets to see Asking Alexsandria! Oh my god I love you guys!" I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Thank you." I said muffled into dads shirt.

"I'm glad you like it but there's one catch..." uh -oh...

"Ethon and Sarah gotta go with you." my dreams got crushed.

"You can use the fourth ticket to bring any one you want though."

he said.

"Wait any one?" I asked.

"Yep." I smiled I'm gonna ask Luca to go with me.

We never really went on a real date before.

"So who's coming to the Halloween party tonight?" I asked Ethon.

"Your not going." he said

"Yeah she is. You and Sarah gotta watch her." I stuck my toung out at him in a mocking way.

"And its my birth-day so I can do what ever I feel like." he made a face at me and I chased him out of my room so I could get changed.

****Later That Night****

At the party I started to get board. I thought Luca was gonna be her by now...

"Hey kid whats wrong?" said two girls on in a pink and purple rockers costume and one in a mermaid costume.

"Ah nothing I just thought my boyfriend would be here by now." I said with out thinking.

"Awwwww! That so sweet you have a boyfriend! So who is the lucky guy?" one of them asked talking to me like I was four.

Just then Luca came in.

I pointed over to him.

They looked then started laughing.

He walked over to me.

"H-Hey Luca.." they said in unison then started blushing.

"Hey girls." he said.

He kissed me slowly.

"Hey Jane." he said in a soft voice after he pulled away.

I smiled.

"Hey Luca." I said.

"Look I gotta go talk to your brother for a moment. So I'll be right back." he said he kissed my cheek then left.

I hoped off of my chair.

I looked at them.

"You were saying?" I asked.

**So that was Chapter 9! Oh and I'm EXTREAMLY sorry for not updating in a while. I've been having a really bad wrighters block.**

**But no more!**

**I have a really really REALLY good chapter in store for you guys.**

**It's gonna be the mother of all chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jane**

I went upstairs to my room and I laid down. It's almost midnight and the party's still going on. Luca should be coming soon. I kept on thinking about the wedding and the details. I wonder who I'm going to invite? I mean Erika, Sarah, Benny , Ethon, and Rory of corse are going but what about Gran and my parents? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to tell them all I got engaged soon. I wonder how Rory is going to handle it?... Also... the date. When was I going to _**HAVE** _the wedding also? I covered my face with a pillow.

_"Ugg! So stressful!" _I mentally screamed to myself. Just then I heard someone open the door. I smiled. I sat up and looked over to my door. To my surprise it wasn't Luca ,but Ethon.

"Oh." I said. He chuckled.

"No I don't mean like I don't wanna see you its just-"

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked. I nodded my head and he sat on the side of my bed. He sighed. Uh-oh. This is gonna be one of those heart-to-heart moments.

"I know what happened between you and Luca." he said my face dropped. He looked over at me.

"And I approve." he said to me. I nodded my head. I looked at him.

"The visions... I forgot about those." I said. He nodded his head. He grabbed my hand.

"I can not stop this although I have tried..." we both laughed. I was starting to cry.

"Nor can I slow this down... ,but I want you to remember your still very young. If you become immortal now... you stay like this." he gestured to my self.

"Look at Sarah. She hates that life style. She would do about anything to become human again." I nodded my head. He placed a hand on the side of my face.

"Your very wise, smart, and developed then most of the girls your age. " I wiped away a few tears. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I love you Jane... I know you'll make the right decisions." I softly sobbed into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. I was about to say something when the door started to opened. We quickly pulled apart. When the door fully opened it revealed Luca in his half-cat-form.

"Am I intruding ao something?" he asked in his deep Italian accent. The sound of it almost made me melt sometimes.

"No." Ethon said firmly. I can still tell that he doesnt like Luca. Luca shifted awkwardly not knowing how to get out of Ethons cold stare.

"Ethon." I said. He turned his head to me. "I think Sarah may need help downstairs." he nodded hen left the room. Luca looked back to me and smiled.

"Acward." he said in a chuckle. I smiled. "I'm not used to you just walking through my bedroom door... You usually come through the window." he nodded in agreement. He came and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my ear. I felt a rush go through my entire body then settle in between my legs. I did a cross between a sigh and a gasp. He whispered in my ear.

"Let me show you something..." he said sweetly. I nodded my head and he through me onto his back. He cocked a huge grin as he walked to the window.

"Hey don't get cocky your gonna show me something then were gonna come right back." I said he smiled.

"What ever you say il mio piccolo gattino." I got irritated at the nick-name he gave me. He laughed then jumped out the window.

**Ethon**

I went down stairs to the kitchen and I saw Sarah leaning over the counter. She smiled at me. I nodded back at her. Her smile disappeared.

"What happend?" she asked. I sighed.

"I had a heart-to-heart with Jane." I said.

"Oh... What about?" she asked. Just the right behind her I saw a-pile-of-white jump down and run off with my sister on his back. Sarah saw it to. She sharply let out some air.

"Oh. That." she said through her teeth.

"Yeah." I replied I sat down next to her. I put my face in-between my hands. I groaned. What am I gonna do with her... I felt a soothing hand on my back. I looked behind to see that Sarah was rubbing circles on my back.

"I keep telling myself that 'She knows what she's doing Ethon' but there's still that part of me that keeps saying 'She still my baby'." I said.

"It'll be o-... wait. What do you mean 'your baby'?" shit. I sighed. I got up.

"Nothing... it doesn't concern you Sarah." I started to walk away. She used her vampire speed and stood in front of me. She looked back at me with a concern.

"What do you mean by 'your baby' ?" she said in a whisper. I felt the tears weld in my eyes as the memories came back... like I was reliving them. Eventually I couldn't hold my tears any more. I started to sob into the shoulder of the vampire.

**Woah! Has it realy been 2 MOUNTHS scince I last updated? really sorry about that **

***blush***

**So again I still want to know what teams are you on. **

**Team Rory or Team Luca?**


End file.
